I Will Love You Untill The Last Rose Dies
by reader136
Summary: Austin and Ally is spending valentines day with each other, but when he leaves the words that lingered out of his lips, the word that came before him, shocked Ally and left her dazed. " I W-" he said and then he left.


**Hello fanfiction my name is Madison and today, ok that's sound to sophisticated so how's it going this is another oneshot to get in the valentine's day spirit even if you spend it alone oh LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

Full Summary:

Ally Dawson former girlfriend of Austin moon. Some would call it love at first sight others would call it luck finding love at that age so when valentines day came round they were happy Austin took a break from tour just to spend this day with Ally love surrounded the air and filled everyone nostrils giving them a puissant smell of lusciousness and a bit of baking.

* * *

The day started with an aroma of cinnamon rolls in the air dancing so delicately Ally's eyes opened slowly scanning her room that she laid in, she sat up and stretched her tense muscles from her hours of rest. She hears little crackles as she twist her body in which her body should, she swung her weightless body around the side of the bed and stuck her little feet in her silky pink bunny slippers and scrunched her toes in the pink fur.

She stood up slowly careful not to get a head rush and walked across the hard wooden floor to the pure white door that lead to the outside she twist the cool golden metal doorknob and open the door. she walked down stairs with a little drowsiness in her brown eyes with little pink flecks when she made it down the steps she was greeted by her puppy, pickles who attacked her with little bits at her ankle.

Austin had surprised her last Christmas with a little husky under the tree with a little red ribbon around its neck and of course she would name it after her favorite food she sighed as she bent her knees so she can reach the delicate light weight puppy and pick it up feeling its soft white black and pattern fur.

"Hi pickles how are you" she said in her gentle baby voice. In response pickles licked her nose ally scrunched up her face, "oh pickles" she breathed "come let's go in the kitchen to see what moms cooking". Yep you heard right Penny Dawson is back she finally came home after she finished her book, she surprised her by coming to her birthday party. She through pickles over her shoulder his claws digging in her shoulder but not enough to hurt her.

Ally walked into the kitchen to her mom frosting the cinnamon rolls, it was her favorite breakfast meal that her mother made. "Good morning mom" "good morning Ally happy valentines day"" happy valentines day". Ally exclaimed happily this had always been one of Ally's favorite holidays cause she was a romance freak.

"Hey mom, where's dad? Ally went behind the kitchen counter and kissed her mother on the cheek, the dog barked feeling unnoticed. Her mother chuckled, "hi pickles" Penny fluffed pickles ears, pickles barked once more in a happy remark ally set him down on the floor and scurried off. Ally sat on one of the bar stools her mother gave her a plate her a of cinnamon rolls freshly baked with the frosting melted within the rolls just the way she like it.

She took a bite her taste buds bursting with flavor as the creamy frosting went down her throat. "Your father is at sonic boom finishing up some financial business" By then Ally's face was stuffed with rolls so that she couldn't talk, so she just nodded. When she was done, she put the plate in the sink "thanks mom" " no problem oh and Austin called, he's coming in 20 minutes" "oh mom why didn't you tell me " Ally rushed upstairs Penny laughed to herself oh young love.

Ally took a quick shower scrubbing every necessary part, with the hot water relaxing her she didn't even want to get out. She forced herself out of the shower feeling that the warm air was replaced with cool. She slightly shivered wrapping a towel around her petite figure Ally went to the closet picking out her theme out for valentine's day. She picked out a red dress with white hearts going around it black flats with a little bow on top a gold necklace with the word _love_ on it black heart earrings, she dressed quickly with a quick spurts of perfume.

She lathered her lips in red lipstick put not too much so she looked like a clown, she checked herself in the mirror and heard a knock at the door. Ally can hear pickles happy barks saying that we have a visitor. Pickles loves visitors and seeing new people it made her happy, "I got it mom" Ally yelled from upstairs.

Ally opened her bedroom door and walked downstairs Pickles was at the door still barking with anticipation for someone to open the door "come on move pickles", Ally said heading to the door she picked up Pickles and open the door to she the blonde that she came to love over the past 5 years.

"Hi" Ally said looking at him, she stare longingly at his face, his eyebrows that usually arch into smile look more serious as he looks my way. He is tall with the air of a man, but his eyes are always dancing with fun. I can't decide if he is serious or just silly. We are standing together now and his lips have never seemed more sweet than when he declared his love for me for the first time . I stared into his dark brown eyes, and thought I could lose myself in them.

"Hi" Austin said "and hi to you pickles" he picked him up from my arms and pickles attacked his face with kisses "awe I love you to. "What about me" Ally said and puffed out her lip, "well you" Austin started, putting the puppy down. "I will always love you cause you are the half of me I can't live without, you are like music and pancakes put together I just can't live with out you, I love you too much just to let you go" Austin said. Leaning his forehead against hers.

He leaned in and kissed her the kiss was like a sweet melody you just cant get out of your head it's just like two is better than one. "Hey no baby making in the door way Ally's mom yelled. Austin and ally pulled apart Austin lips that were pink were now tainted with red lipstick they both were breathing heavily & blushing 'oh mother' Ally thought.

* * *

After that was put in the box of embarrassing memories, Austin & ally spent the day together saying 'I love you', it was the words leaving lips every couple of minutes. They even had a picnic and it had pickles and pancakes Ally giggled how Austin but there to favorite foods together but how it would taste disgusting together.

But that was not the memory that kept Ally confused and sad and wondering what he meant. Before Austin left he gave her a golden necklace that had her name on it, chocolates, and roses nine exactly, four red roses, one pink, one yellow, one white, one lavender, & one orange.

It was a beautiful arrangement it was breath-taking but what he said, what came out of his mouth, that shocked her the most is when he said. "I will love you until each rose dies" and with that he kissed her cheek and left Ally stood there with flabbergasted written all over her face.

So from that day on she took care of them, she was scared that if the roses died Austin wouldn't love her anymore but time passed weeks went by maybe a month she watered them put them in the sun but time kept going till there was one rose left.

That day Ally sat there in her room and cried there was only a limited of time till Austin will love her. Time was running out, she had thought that she had taken care of the roses everyday she watch the flowers go wan. What she didn't know was that Austin was standing right in front of her, he watch the helpless girl cry with the vase of flowers that have gone bad.

"Hey Ally" Austin spoke Ally looked up to see warm hazel eyes but had flecks of blue. It was a rare sight that rarely anyone saw cause he always so happy and his eyes shined a golden not a blue. "Why are you crying ally" Austin asked he sat next to her, she slumped her head on his muscular shoulder "you aren't going to love me anymore" Ally said straight out.

Austin had a looked a disbelief, "what do you mean, who said that, I will always love you" "you did" "huh" Austin uttered confused. "You said you will love me, until the last rose dies, and there is one rose left". A red delicate rose still filled beauty still in the vase, "sweetie do you understand why I put nine, why I chose those roses, and why one is still alive" Ally shook her head no.

"Well the pink rose meant Grace and Gentility it's the rose of sweet thoughts I was kind of saying thank you", "for what" Ally asked? Tears going down her face every so often, "it was a thank you for being in my life, without you I wouldn't be what I am today". Ally smiled one of her bright smiles. "the yellow rose means friendship but also means jealousy, I loved being your best friend for the past 5 years. but being your boyfriend was even better, I have to admit I am a little jealous when boys talk or even look at you, I mean I thought that one might even steal you away from me cause you already stole my heart before I could steal yours.

"Austin I think it's the other way around" Ally said "oh really, well then this is the good time to bring out this next rose".

"Lavender, it means 'love at first sight', and that rose is so true in so many ways I can't even explain it. The second I came in the store playing the drums with corn dogs, and I saw you I thought you were so ravishing". Ally stifled a laugh. "What, it's true the only reason I did it was to impress you, "GET OUT"! ally was astonished she never thought that, that was his reason for coming in the store the first day we met.

"Now the next is orange, it means a couple of things Passionate desire, pure enthusiasm and fascination, you are all these things, into one, that was makes you perfect". "Austin im not perfect" "oh on contraire, you are more than perfect that, I cant even describe how perfect you are". "White, now white is one of my favorites it means Spiritual love & Purity, you are so innocent that a you but a lamb to shame, you are so heavenly you are my perfect angel that was sent from above you came here and change my life for the better it.

"that was so cheesy and cliché" Ally said " well what do you want me to say you want me to lie".

Austin put her delicate soft hands in his, "now last but not least 4 red roses and I think you know what they mean" "they mean Sincere Love & Respect, Courage & Passion it's also a message of a simple she paused. "I love you" Ally said. "But why 4 red roses", "well if you count from the previous they all equal 9, and 9 roses means An Eternal love, together as long as we live and Ally Dawson". Austin said "This red rose is fake so my love will be eternal, I will never fall out of love with you or fall in love with another girl when I got a beautiful girl right here.

Tears came in Ally's eyes, but it wasn't sadness, it was happiness.

What Austin said was so beautiful, "hey, hey, hey, don't cry" he kissed the salty tears off Ally's face and everything felt better again. "Austin Monica Moon when did you become such a romancer" "Its a gift, hey what did I say about calling me by my middle name", "not to" ally giggled "ah there is the laugh and smile that I know and love".

" Oh Austin", Austin leaned in and kissed her it was perfect, before they went to far they got interrupted by a bark. They pulled apart and looked at the puppy who disturbed there moment, "oh come on pickles you can join to". Pickles hopped on the bed into Ally lap and nuzzled his head into her hip "he's a keeper isn't he" "yep and so are you" "thanks ally". "No thank you for showing me the part of me I couldn't see, when I was that shy insecure at the age of 16, I love you Austin".

"I love you to Allyson Marie Dawson and I always will _No matter what has happened_. _No matter what you've done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. I swear it."_

**So how was it was it to cheesy description not a lot of description tell me how was it PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW I CHERRISH THEM AND IF YOU REGONIZED SOMEOME OF THESE QUOTES I DO NOT OWN THEM THEY ARE JUST FROM MOVIES AND BOOKS :) and remember two is better than one sorry I was listening to a lot of love songs during the writing of this byeeee :) OH AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Ally day with Austin outfit ****valentines_date_with_austin/set?id=112978703**


End file.
